pr0xfandomcom_de-20200213-history
IPAQ HowTo
__ __ __ .-----.--.--.----.| |.--.--.--| |.-----.--| | .-----.----.-----. | -__|_ _| __|| || | | _ || -__| _ |__| _ | _| _ | |_____|__.__|____||__||_____|_____||_____|_____|__|_____|__| |___ | by ProXy - member of excluded-team |_____| 23.04.2004 - v.1.0 i P A Q - H o w T o iPAQ nennt sich der PocketPC von Hewlett Packard, ehemals Compaq. In diesem Text schreibe ich ueber meine Erfahrungen mit diesem Produkt, und moechte Hinweise fuer den PocketPC-Einsteiger geben! Da ich kein iPAQ HowTo oder eine aehnliche Anleitung bei Google finden konnte dachte ich mir ich schreibe was zusammen vielleicht kann ich damit ja ein paar Leuten beim Umgang mit dem Geraet helfen ;) -1- Aussehen -2- Betriebssysteme -3- Syncronisation -4- Hard/Soft- Reset -5- Hardware -6- Software -7- Erweiterungen -8- Well known Bugs Falls Ihr noch Ideen fuer Erweiterungen habt mailt mir einfach und ich werde eure Infos ggf. in meinem HowTo hinzufuegen. -> proxy@excluded.org 1|----- Aussehen ------| Hier eine kleine ASCII-Skizze fuer Leute die iPAQs nicht kennen! Damit man sich was darunter etwas mehr vorstellen kann: (hier von meinem H3850) ___________________________ Frei belegbare Taste / ________________ Lautsprecher / / ____________ Standby Ein/Aus _ /___________/____/__ || /| \ ° o / | || || \_____________/ | || \| ipaq | || | _______________ | || | | | | || | | _____________ Display || | | | | || | | | | || | | loading... | | || | | | | || | | | | || | | | | || | | | | || | | _________________ Pfeiltasten Rechts,Links,Oben,Unten || | |_________/_____| | || | / _____________ Frei belegbare Taste || | O ___/___ O | \/ | O (__-+-__) O___________ Frei belegbare Taste \ \ / \ \________________/ \ \___________________ Anschluss fuer Docking-Station* \______________________________ Kunststoff-Stift zur Eingabe via Touchscreen *Mit der Docking-Station (oder auch Cradle genannt) wird der IPAQ geladen und kann via USB oder seriell mit einem PC verbunden werden um Daten zu uebertragen (=Syncronisation). 2|---- Betriebssystem ----| Auf iPAQs ist standardmaessig Windows CE bzw Windows Mobile 200x vorinstalliert. Es besteht jedoch auch die Moeglichkeit Linux darauf zu installieren. Die bekannteste iPAQ Distribution ist wohl mLinux Link: http://www.lisa.de/pages/de/mlinux/mlinux.html Hier gibt es weitere Information zum Thema Linux+iPAQ: http://www.ipaqlinux.com Auch einen Dos-Emulator gibt es fuer Windows CE, er nennt sich 'XTCE' beinhaltet aber keine Netzwerk-Treiber und kann daher nur fuer alte Dosgames, qbasic oder aehnliches verwendet werden. Hier noch weitere Emulatoren: http://www.ppc-welt.info/community/showthread.php?t=26977 3|---- Syncronisation ----| Syncronisieren nennt man das Verbinden eines iPAQs mit einem PC um Daten auszutauschen. Um das zu tun benoetigt man entsprechende Sync-Software welche auf einem PC installiert wird um eine Verbindung zum iPAQ aufzubauen. Das wohl bekannteste Programm ist ActiveSync, falls man damit nicht klar kommen sollte oder es diese Software fuer das bevorzugte Betriebssystem nicht gibt findet man im Web auch Alternativen dazu. Hier ein paar Alternativen: http://www.mydocsunlimited.com/html/mightysync.html http://www.intellisync.com http://www.ianywhere.com/products/pylon.html http://www.pocketgear.com/software_detail.asp?id=4274 http://www.interq.or.jp/punk/doino/home/ http://www.magic-sync.com Es gibt verschiedene Moeglichkeiten die Syncronisation durchzufuehren: - USB-Port von der Docking-Station - Serieller Port von der Docking-Station - IrDA (Infrarot-Schnittstelle) - Bluetooth Bei den neueren ActiveSync-Versionen ist nach der Syncronisation sogar das surfen Internet am iPAQ dadurch moeglich. Was mE noch erwaehnenswert ist ist das beim Verschieben von Dateien von einem Windows-PC zum iPAQ und umgekehrt folgende Dateiendungen automatisch in ein anderes Format konvertiert werden: CE PC ---- --------- 2bp <-> bmp -- Bitmap Bild cdb <-> mdb -- Pocket Access Datenbank pwd <-> doc -- Pocket Word Dokument pxl <-> xls -- Pocket Excel Dokument 4|---- Hard/Soft- Reset ----| Der Softreset ist mit einem Neustart gleichzusetzen. Er wird beim iPAQ durch das druecken mit einem duennen spitzen Gegenstand in ein Loch auf der Unterseite des iPAQs durchgefuehrt. Der Hardreset ist mit einem Formatieren der Festplatte und neu aufsetzen des Betriebssystemes gleichzusetzen. Im Grunde wird dabei aber nur der RAM Speicher geleert. Er wird durch das druecken der selben Taste wie beim Softreset und gleichzeitigem druecken der 4 frei belegbaren Tasten an der Vorderseite durchgefuehrt. 5|------- Hardware -------| Die gaengigsten Prozessoren welche verwendet werden sind MIPS, ARM und SH3. Wobei die meisten iPAQs ARM bzw StrongARM Prozessoren verwenden. Zur Zeit am Markt sind afaik 200 & 400 MHZ Geraete.. Das Betriebssystem wird mittels ROM-Bausteinen gespeichert. Alle anderen Dateien werden im RAM gespeichert. Weiters gibt es noch die Moeglichkeit Daten auf SD-Karten oder MMC-Karten zu sichern welche in dem meist oben liegenden Slot eigeschoben werden. Diese Karten werden auch fuer Digital-Kameras verwendet und es gibt sie mittlerweile in vielen verschiedenen Groessen bis hinauf in den Gigabyte-Bereich. 6|------- Software -------| Hat man einen iPAQ mit Windows CE oder Windows Mobile und will mehr Software aus dem Internet darauf installieren gibt es einige Dinge die zu beachten sind! Erst einmal muss man wissen welchen Prozessor der iPAQ verwendet. Dies stellt man durch das ablesen der About-Info fest: FENSTERBUTTON -> SETTINGS -> SYSTEM -> ABOUT Wie schon bei 'Hardware' erwaehnt ist es aber meistens ein ARM Prozessor und man muss beim Download auf den Prozessor-Typ achten da die Tools meistens fuer unterschiedliche Typen verfuegbar sind. Hier ein paar Website-Empfehlungen fuer Software: http://www.pocket.at/pocketpc/software.htm http://www.pocketgear.com/software.asp http://www.ppc4all.com http://www.ipaqsoft.net http://www.cearchives.com/software.html http://atnet.pda.tucows.com/top_program_142.html http://www.freewareppc.com http://www.snapfiles.com/pocketpc/ Wenn man die Software nun heruntergeladen hat sind dies meist *.cab files, oder Setup-files fuer den PC welche dann automatisch die komprimierten *.cab files auf den iPAQ uebertragen. Hat man keine Setup Installationsdatei kopiert man einfach die *.cab file nach der Syncronisation auf dem PocketPC und fuehrt sie dann ueber diesen aus! Das CAB-Archiv installiert sich dann von selbst und loescht anschliessend die selbstextrahierende Archivdatei. Um Videos fuer den iPAQ zu erzeugen bzw zu konvertieren kann man 'TMPGEnc' verwenden. http://www.tmpgenc.net/e_main.html Oder den Windows Movie Maker welcher standardmaessig bei Windows-Betriebssystemen inkludiert ist. 7|------ Erweiterungen ------| Die meisten Leuten verwenden iPAQs nur als Datenbanken, Terminkalender, Diktiergeraet oder einfach als Block um sich unterwegs was zu notieren. Er kann aber mit vielen anderen Dingen bestueckt werden die standardmaessig nicht dabei sind. Zum Beispiel kann er mittels einem GPS-Empfaenger zum mobilen Navigationssystem umgebaut werden, oder mit WLAN ausgestattet werden.. beispielsweise fuer Wardriving, oder um mobil und waehrend einer anderen Taetigkeit seine E-Mails auf dem iPAQ abzurufen ohne den PC einschalten zu muessen. Durch ein Bluetooth-Modul wird der iPAQ zum Kommunikationswerkzeug mit Handys und anderen mobilen Geraeten.. Und wem die Funktion ihn als MP3-Player zu nutzen nicht reicht der kann ihn auch mit einem Radio-Modul bestuecken. Er kann zur Kamera werden, und zu vielem anderen mehr... Um diese nicht standardmaessigen Dinge wie zB GPS, WLAN, Bluetooth, Radio, Kamera, etc.. zu nutzen gibt es Compact-Flash Karten (kurz: CF-Karten) mit entsprechenden Funktionen.. Um eine CF-Karte nutzen zu koennen wird ein Expansion-Pack bzw ein Jacket benoetigt welches hinten auf den iPAQ gesteckt wird und in welches die jeweilige Karte dann hineingeschoben werden kann. Um sich darunter was vorstellen zu koennen: http://www.geek.com/hwswrev/pda/ipaq/jacket1.gif http://www.canadapocketpc.com/pda_wireless_handsfree.jpg http://www.microwarehouse.co.uk/images/cds_images/I69657.jpg Was es noch gibt, und sehr praktisch fuer Wardriving und besseren WLAN-Empfang ist ist ein 'CF to PCMCIA Adapter' welcher in den CF-Slot gesteckt wird. Die PCMCIA-Karte wird in diesen hineingesteckt und einfach auf die Hinterseite des iPAQs geklappt. Mit einer externen Antenne und Ministumbler ist man dann gut fuer Wardriving geruestet und kann das Notebook daheim lassen ;) Link: http://shop.gps-mount.com/pd1023430223.htm?categoryId=48 8|------ Well known Bugs ------| Es kommt vor das sich der iPAQ nicht mittels des Ein/Ausschalt-Knopfs abschalten laesst. Falls solche Probleme auftreten sollte sollte man sicherheitshalber ein Tool installiert haben womit man ihn ueber die Software herunterfahren kann. http://www.freewareppc.com/utilities/shutdownwindowsxpstyle.shtml Man sollte den iPAQ nicht zu lange unbenutzt mit leerem Akku liegen lassen da das sonst zu einem Datenverlust fuehren kann und in etwa mit einem Hardreset gleichzusetzen ist. Ein enormer Faktor fuer die Akku-Laufzeit ist eine hineingesteckte SD-Karte. Wenn man sie nicht benutzt sollte man sie nicht immer im iPAQ stecken lassen, da sie auch wenn sie nicht verwendet wird einen hohen Stromverbrauch hat. Wenn man Stromsparen will sollte man auch nicht durchgehend Beleuchtung verwenden. Man kann sie durch langes gedrueckthalten des Ein/Ausschalt-Knopfs (de)aktivieren! ------------------------------------------------------ Kopieren erlaubt - aendern verboten! ProXy http://www.excluded.org http://www.wgv.at